Demigods and Spies Mix?
by Fantasy-Forever-Girl
Summary: Percy and Cammie are sibilings both kids of Posiden. Bex, liz, and Macey are also demigods. The girls go to Gallager. Zach, Grant, and Jonas are clear sited mortals who are staying with Percy over the summar, with Zach being Percy's cousin. Can Demigods and Spies mix enough to suvive whats comming next?


Gallagher Girls and Percy Jackson Crossover

Percy's POV-

Today is the last day last day of school and then it's off to camp. My name is Percy Jackson son of the Great God Poseidon, Lord of the Seas. I'm 17 and a junior in high school. I know you probably think I need to go to a mental hospital, but I'm not kidding I really am 17. Oh you probably think that, because I "claim" to be the son of Poseidon; but I'm not, Poseidon really is my father. I even have really cool powers. I have black hair and green eyes. My girlfriend is Annabeth daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Annabeth is super smart and amazing. She blond princess curls and the most beautiful stormy gray eyes.

Today at lunch my mom calls me and tells me I have to pick up my cousin Zach a clear sighted mortal, with his friends; from the airport. It made sense since I am already going there to pick up my sister and her friends. Well, she's really my half-sister on dad's side and her friends are our cousins; Bex daughter of Zeus, Macey daughter of Aphrodite, and Liz daughter of Athena, Annabeth's sister.

After school gets out Annabeth and I hope into my car, gift from dad. On the way I tell Annabeth about Zach. How he's cocky and he smirks a lot.

Zach's POV-

I'm Zach and I'm 17. I go to school at Blackthorn Institute for boys. The school trains us to be assassins. My Cousin is a demigod, son of Poseidon. Which I guess is cool; I'm Percy's cousin on his mother's side. My side of the family does have one extra trait. We're clear sighted which means we can see everything that demigods can see but we are mortals.

Right now My friends Grant, Jonas, and I are waiting for Percy to pick us up from the airport. My aunt told me to expect him to be late because it is his last day of school. We got out yesterday and left this morning. Thinking about school made me think of Gallagher Academy and Cammie. Cammie is the headmistress's daughter and we met sophomore year. We started dating officially six months ago. She's the chameleon and doesn't realize her beauty.

"I'm bored," Grant complains.

"He'll be here soon," I remind him.

10 minutes later a Maserati Spyder pulls up with my cousin and Annabeth. They get out of the car and Percy wraps his arm around her. I guess Percy wasn't lying when he told me they were dating.

"Percy, over here," I call out to him, "It's good to see you."

"Yea, you remember Annabeth right," Percy says.

"Of course, nice to see you again," I smirk.

The guys introduce themselves, and ask if we could leave yet but Percy says we have to pick up a few more people.

"PERCY, ANNABATH!" We all hear several high pitch screeches.

"What's up little sis," Percy calls back.

I turn around and it my Gallagher Girl with her friends.

"Cammie," I gasp.

"Hay, Blackthorn boy what are you doing here."

Cammie and the girls go up and hug Percy and Annabeth, and then turn to us.

Cammie's POV-

The end of year feast just ended and my mom walks up to my friends and I. see my mom's the headmistress of Gallagher Academy which is my school. She tells me that my half-brother Percy is going to pick us up from the airport tomorrow. Percy is my brother by my dad, who is none other than the Great God of the Sea Poseidon. My best friends are demigods as well. Bex is one of two daughters of Zeus, Liz is one of Athena's daughters and Macey is a daughter of Aphrodite.

We all race to our room to pack which Macey does for all of us. Five bags each: me- 1: weapons mortal and demigod; 2: toiletries and makeup; 3: clothes; 4: shoes and extra clothes; 5: carry on books, laptops ect…

Page brake

The next morning we get ready and hit the road to the airport were Macey's Privet Jet is waiting. We're in the air within the hour and then we land after 3 hours in the plain. On our way out Macey gets four strange guys to carry our luggage. I guess the perks of being Aphrodite's kid.

On our way to meet Percy the girls and I flirt with the guys helping us even if we have boyfriends. I mean were spies and we aren't going to actually peruse the guys helping us, it's just fun.

When we see Percy and Annabeth, we all screech their names and run to them.

"What is up, little sis," Percy says back giving me a hug.

"Cammie?" I hear behind me.

I turn to see Zach.

"Hay, Blackthorn Boy what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He replies.

"This fella right here is my big bro by eight months." I say pointing to Percy.

"He's also my cousin." Zach replies.

"On your mom's side right?" I question.

"Yes, Cammie," Percy says, "You two are not related. Why are you asking and how do you know each other?"

"Zach and I met in sophomore year when our schools did an exchange. We started dating at the end of last semester."

"And you didn't tell him?" Percy wonders.

"I thought I would wait."

"What is going on?" Zach, Grant, and Jonas all ask loudly.

"So, you all know that Percy is a demigod right. Well we are too." Bex says pointing to us, "Can we talk in the car though."

"Great I have to change my car," Percy whines. He pushes a button on his keys and all of a sudden it changes to a SUV. The guys stand in shock. Most people would think I'd be jealous but my car dose the same pulse since dad knows the business I'm in has a lot of traveling he got it to also have a shrinking button that turns it into a keychain.

"Who wants to ride with me?" I say quickly.

And before anyone can answer I get out the keychain and push the button. It turns into a custom Dark ocean blue mustang convertible. Bex, Liz, Macey, and even Annabeth yell yes. Percy pushes his button again and his car turns to a Sea green mustang convertible were the guys will ride in.

**For the record I don't think they have those really but that is what I would want if I had the money. **

**I won't post this story again if people don't like is but pleas do**


End file.
